Everest's Christmas Carol/Part 2: The Christmas Party
Recap from last part: The Magical World is celebrating Christmas on Christmas Eve. Everyone is happy and celebrating the holiday... everyone except a sad Everest. Can she get joyful in time for the Christmas Eve night party? The Christmas Eve Party (Everest is walking off with tears) Everest: *narrating* I didn't feel happy at Christmas because I was a scrooge. I was just sad because I lost someone the last Christmas. Then that night, everyone gathered in the Miracleville square for the Christmas Eve Party. (That night, several characters and creatures gather in Miraclevill square for the party) (Amy Darling is baking something) Amy Darling: Cake will be ready sooon. Rubble: Mmmmm... cake..... (Penelope walks over to Melody, Zoe, and Fluttershy) Penelope: Hi girls. How's the singing? Zoe: It's great! Come on and join us! (Penelope walks over and they start to sing "Joy to the World") (Everest is sadly lying on the ground near the bakery) (Ryder walks over) Ryder: Everest, don't feel like this. Everest: I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Ryder: Come on. Don't feel so sad. Everest: Just go, Ryder. I need to be alone. Ryder: Okay. (He walks off) (Rosie, Cheryl, Dewdrop, Lil' Leah, and Maragold walk over to her) Rosie: Why the long face? Everest: *sarcastic* Very funny. Lil' Leah: It's not a joke. Come on, Everest. Join the party fun. Everest: I will.... Dewdrop: Don't be like this. Come on. Everest: I'm fine.... Just go. Maragold: Don't be a scrooge. Everest: I'm not. A scrooge say "Humbug." and is grumpy. I'm not grumpy. Cheryl: Don't feel so... uh.. sad. Everest: I am sad. It won't last forever. Wait until the 26th and I'll be fine. Rosie: But that's after Christmas. Everest: I want to be alone. (The group looks at each other then they walk off) Everest: *narrating* The pups all tried to cheer me up, but none of their attempts work. (Skye tries to get her excited, but it doesn't work) (Chase tries to talk, but it doesn't work) (Penelope tries singing, but Everest just covers her ears) (Lilac makes some holy appear near her, but she just turns away) (Zuma tries doing a Pup-Pup Boogie dance, but Everest closes her eyes) (Rocky gives her a wrapped present, but she pushes it back) (Rubble gives her a liver-chip cookie, but she pushes it away) I even refused a liver-chip cookie. Back to the Future (The scene flips back to the future) Chase Jr.: But liver is your favorite food. (The little pups agree with him) Everest: I know, but this is what happens when you feel depressed. My mother was lost the Christmas before this one. Econ: Yuh lost yuh mama? Penelope: Kids, can we let Auntie Everest get back to her story, please? Little Pups: Sorry, Aunt Penelope. Sorry, mommy. Sorry, Auntie Penelope. Sorry, mama. Penelope: *Sigh* I was the kind pup and now I'm a tough mom. Everest: Hey, it's okay. You're not being tough. You're uh..... being a mother. You will help me with that right? Penelope: You mean? Everest: Yep. We'll get to that later. (She continues to read the story) There are other things going on. Sonic and Tails were on their way to the party. Applejack offered to let Tails ride on her back since his injuries might cause some trouble for him. Arrival of Friends (Outside the square, Applejack is walking with Sonic to the square) (Tails is on her back) Tails: Thanks for carrying me to the party, Applejack. I'm not a burden am I? Applejack: Aww.... of course not. I know you might've gone on foot, but I felt like helping you get there. Tails: I'm glad you decided to help. It makes me feel so happy that you have the Christmas Spirit. Sonic: There's the square! Come on! (They walk into the square) (April sees them) April: Hey, guys. Welcome to the party. I'm so glad you made it. Applejack: Happy to come, Princess. April: Just call me April. I maybe the mountain's princess, but I'll always be the gardener/painter who is willing helping everyone. Tails: That's great, April. April: Come on. We're finishing the tree. (They all walk into the square as everyone there starts to sing... except Everest) (See When We Hear a Christmas Carol) Tails: The tree looks so Christmasy. I can't wait for Christmas tomor-- *cough* *cough cough cough* Sonic: Tails! Are you okay? Tails: I'm fine. *cough cough cough* (He stops coughing) I'm fine. It's just a little cold out here. (Rarity walks over) Rarity: I know just what you need, darling. (She uses her horn to lift a green striped scarf out of her saddlebag) (The scarf wraps around Tails' neck) Consider it an early Christmas present I made for you. Tails: Thank you, Rarity. I love it. Sonic: It looks really good on you. Everest Leaves (Tails sees Everest nearby) (He uses his crutch to walk over to her) Tails: Are you okay, Everest? Everest: I'm fine.... Tails: Is something bothering you? Everest: No. Tails: Is it personal? Everest: Well.... Last Christmas I lost my mother. It doesn't feel right celebrating without her. Tails: Everest, I know it hurts, but I think your mom wouldn't want you to feel like this. Everest: You think so? Tails: I'm sure that you'll feel better soon. We all want you to be happy. This is a special night. Everest: Maybe.... (She gets up) Maybe I should go and get some rest... (She walks off) Tails: Everest, wait! Everest: Don't feel bad. You tried, but I just can't let go.... (She walks into the red house where the pups are staying for Christmas) Tails: *sigh* Poor Everest.... *cough cough cough* *cough cough cough* (Sonic hurries over to him) Sonic: Tails, you'd better sit down for now. (He helps Tails walk) (Tails is still coughing) (Everest looks out the window then turns away) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Christmas Specials Category:Crossovers Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers